The Darkness from Heaven
by Library of the mind
Summary: After Viola got shoot she didn t where she was. she only saw darkness a with orb in front of her. Then she was saved and is now alive. Let see how it will go when the church is after her and the black cat. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ellens new life and a visitor

Viola´s POV

I tried to beg father to help me, but when I tried to speak my words came out as twisted groans.

But even when it hurt so much could I still hear what my father said: "S-STAY AWAY MONSTER!"

I felt my heart break, my father just called me a monster. I maybe look like a monster but can´t he see through her trick, in the next second I heard a gunshot and then I felt all pain slowly leaving my body.

´It seems like daddy shoot me´ I thought will a white light slowly started to surrond me, then I heard one more and my body became totally limp.

Ellen´s POV

I saw everything that happened, from when my new "daddy" shoot two bullets at his own daughter, blowing up her head and painting the grass crimson.

I could´t help but smile at this scene. A father killing his own daughter, his most beloved without even realizing it.

I was finally able to have my own family who cares about me, this made me thinking, why.

Why didn´t my parents notice me, they where never happy either, it almost seem like they lost something very important before I was even born. But what would be so important so they doesn't notice their own daughter, then the cat came along. In the beginning I thought it was weird that he could talk, but eventually he became the only caring I never had. But now it´s different. I was finally be part of a happy family and no one can stop me.

Normal POV

Violas body was not moving, Ellen and her new father had began to walk away but before Ellen had walked to far she could´t help but giggle and then she started go after her "father". Beside Ellen's body stood the black cat with a smile, then his eyes started to glow red and Ellen's body slowly vanished only leaving the blood behind, then the cat started to disappear.

Later. Destination: Unknown, Violas POV

I could see the light slowly focusing at one spot and formed to white orb of light, around it was only me and the darkness. "Where am I?" I shouted a little surprised to hear my own voice but there where no apply. I then released that I had my old golden braids, ´is this...my body?´ I thought while I looked around Then something caught my eye, the orb had started to change shape. First the orb only grew bigger but soon it started to take the form of a person. It looked like the silhouette of a young man some inches higher than me, but something was not right, the silhouette soon started to grow out two feathered wings from its back. I could only watch as one of its arms turned into a scythe blade, it then lifted it over its head ready to strike.

I watched it with fear while thinking to myself, 'Is that an angel'. I saw it was about to strike so I closed my eyes, then...

Nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw to my surprise there where someone else here.

It was a young boy only an inch smaller than the silhouette, he had violet hair reaching down to his neck, he wore a dark red shirt and black jeans.

I could see that he held a little knife in his right hand, but what surprised me the most was that he had stopped the blade whit his bare hand.

I then saw that he grinned before cutting the silhouette in its gut with the knife. The silhouette didn't make a sound but I could see that it was in pain. Light soon started to flow out from the cut.

´Who is that, why is he here,´ I asked myself while thanking god that this person saved me

I noticed the person in front of me had turned around and looked at me, "It seems like I was here in time" he said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't see his eyes because of his purple hair in the way. "And I think it´s time for you to go back" he said, "but how?" I asked. "It´s really simple actually I only need to..." and in the next second he took the knife and stabbed it in my gut as well and let it be there."W-why did you do that" I said while I felt blood start to drip out of the wound. "Didn't you listen to anything I said" he said with his smirk still on his face, he then slowly but steady took out the knife with one of his hands and light started to shine from my wound. "well... see you later" he said then I blacked out.

Ellens house

´Ouch why does my head hurt so much?´ I then started to open my eyes, nothing as I expected. "Yo, it seems your finally awake" I could hear a voice beside me say. "I guess you are the reason I'm still alive" I said to the little black cat. "Yeah, without you it would be kind of lonely and by the way I brought you something" he said then put what felt like some kind of jar. "What is this?" I asked while taking up the jar. "Its the jar where Ellen kept her eyes after she gouged them out" he said while I tried to open the jar.

Normal POV

Viola was sitting in Ellens bed holding the jar with two eyes in front of her face. She then started to search inside the jar, then she took up one eye and started to open her right eye showing her eye socket and a little amount of blood started to drip out. She then put the eye in front of the socket, then a purple string of magic started to flow towards the eye, when the string connected with the eye the string shifted color to gold. The eye then started to flow toward the eye socket, Viola then closed her eye and did the same thing with the other eye. "I think its okay to open your eyes now" said the black cat after waiting a while. Viola then slowly opened her eyes showing two gold irises, "I-I can see again" she said will looking around the room, "now we only need to give my legs back" she said with her gaze on the black cat in front of her and realized the cat wasn't paying attention. "Hey are you listening?" she then asked with a little concern. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I cant do that right now, so how about I tell you a little story about Ellens past." Viola nodded.

Meanwhile. Ellens POV

I could´t believe it I was free, free from that house. "Viola were soon home now" I nodded while looking around me seeing different kind of houses and shops. "Hello Viola good day isn't it." I heard one of the bakers say "Would you like to have one of my newly baked chocolate cookies?" the baker asked me. I looked at the plate with the cookies. "It´s okay Viola you don´t need to pay, you can take one for your father too". I took two cookies from the plate then started to follow my "father" waving farewell to the baker.

A while later

I kept looking around until my "dad" stooped and walked into a building. I then looked at the building were I read .´Travis and Violas hunted meat and vegetables´. ´So this is what he does for a living´ I thought while going through the door. "Viola could you please flip side of the sign" I could hear my "dad" shout back from the desk. I looked behind me and saw a sign were it stood "OPEN", I then flipped it over. "Thank you darling" I smiled to my self, ´I have never been called darling before not even by my own parents.

A little while later.

I simply couldn't believe it. In only a couple of minutes it had started to stream in customers. "Lets see, that will be 8,GBP" my "dad" said taking the payment and handing over a bag with groceries to one of the customers. ´This is a very easy but still tiring job´ I thought while stocking up different kind of groceries.

21:45. Normal POV

The amount of customers had slowly reduced and now there no customers left. "It seems there wont come any more customers" Ellen said while cleaning the window to the shop. "Yeah so it see-" Travis said as he got interrupted by the door bell. He and Ellen looked towards the door. There stood what seemed to be a 14 year old girl with waist long blue hair in a braid. But what surprised both of them has her cloths. She was wearing two metal gauntlets, two boots of metal and a sleeveless black jacket with a silver cross.

* * *

**Author´s note**

This ís my first fanfic and I only want every one who read this try to help me with my stories. You can also help me choose what story I could do next.

I will also tell you I am going to have a kind of question game where if you win and has sent in an idea the chans it is in the rise.

So now to the question

Who is the person which saved Viola and what species is he?

Untill next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Violas POV

The little black cat jumped of the bed and started walking towards the door. He looked towards me with seriousness in his eyes. He then turned around and walked out the door

"Promise me you don't go anywhere" I heard him say from the hallway. With a little laughter echoing through the hallway.

'Easier said than done, because I think it hard to walk with no legs' I thought taking of the sheets covering my 'legs'. I reached towards the bottom of the dress pulling it up a bit, showing my two stumps. I looked at the now clean stumps and realized that the dress I was wearing was bloody and sticky.

'I guess he didn't change the dress for me' I though looking towards the dresser knowing it was full with dresses like this one.

'I don't think it would hurt to just change a dress. And what's the worst that can happen' I thought still looking at the dresser. I started to crawl out of the bed using my arms to take me to the floor. But then I remembered how much the distance was between Ellen's bed and the floor. I fell to the floor, landing on my back with a loud thud. I didn't feel any pain from the fall. Mostly because I had suffered much more severe pain then that. What really scared me was if the black cat had heard it or not. I looked nervously at the door hoping that the black cat hadn't heard me. Luckily it seemed he hadn't. I sighed in relief and started crawling towards the dresser hopping I could find something to wear. I tried to reach the handle but I didn't reach it.

'Come on, just a little further' I thought trying a second time to reach it. I then sank to the ground knowing it wasn't possible without my legs. I looked around me to see if there was anything I could use. I found a chair at the other side of the bed. I started crawling towards it hoping the black cat was still busy with what he doing. I then started to drag the chair with me to the dresser. I then climbed up the chair and easily reached the handle. I opened the door and looked inside the dresser find many different dresses in different colors. I picked a dress identical to the one I was wearing.

'Perfect' I thought climbing down the chair. I started to crawl towards the bed dragging the dress with me. When I reached the bed I tried to pull myself up but to no avail. I sank down on the floor. I looked up at the bed knowing that the black cat would be mad when he got back.

"What should I do?", I thought laying down on the floor. I looked under the bed and could see the other side of the room. I then noticed something that caught my interest, a handle was attached to the floor. I started crawling towards. I tried reaching for it.

"And where do you think you're going", I heard the black cat say from behind me. I stopped moving before I felt something grab one of my stumps and started pulling me. I tried to reach for the handle in hope of not being dragged towards the creature behind me. I felt my fingers wrap around the cold iron handle and felt the grip loosen before completely disappearing.

"Huh?", I looked back at the cat to see that he was rolling around on the floor in pain. He looked directly at me with a hint of fear in eyes full of anger and pain.

"Let go of … the handle … now!", he said trying to stand up. While he did I noticed that his body started to leak some kind of black fog and that the handle had started to get warm. I looked at the fog and saw that had started to drift towards the handle before slipping down the floor and completely disappearing. I crawled out to the cat and saw that he was lying on the floor unconscious. I took up the cat in my arms. I noticed a book lying on the floor titled: Book of Death.

Meanwhile, Normal POV.

"So you're telling me you are here hunting a demon?" Travis asked looking the armoured girl in the eyes. They was sitting in by the dinner table talking about why she was here. Ellen on the other hand was cooking and felt a little stressed, mostly because it was her first time cooking, the other reason being that she knew the little demon. She looked at armored girl searching for any kind of weapon. After a good minute of searching she didn't find anything.

"Yes sir. I have been looking for this demon all the way from France, and I promise you I pay good for any kind of information", she said taking up a small bag overfilled with money. Travis eyes lit up as soon as he saw the bag hearing the loud thud as it landed on the table.

"I don't know if there is any rumours about any demon. But we do have a myth about a witch living in the forest. Does that help you with your search?", Travis said scratching his head. The girl stood up from her seat and threw Travis the money before walking towards the stairs. When she reached the stairs she turned her head towards Ellen. She then sprinted down the stairs. They heard her exiting the building from the bell. Travis walked over to the window, seeing the girl running as fast as she could towards the forest. He then walked towards Ellen scratching his head once again, looking down into the pot he took a deep sniff.

"It smells really good", he said looking at his "daughter" proudly.

"Thank you daddy", Ellen said giving him a big smile before continuing with the food, 'It's a good thing her memories of how to cook also stayed in her body' Ellen thought looking deeply into the soup she was making.

At the house.

The cat slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Viola's soft embrace and noticed how comfortable it was. He looked up and saw that Viola was sleeping.

'This is not the time to sleep, we need to fix her legs' he thought but felt that her soft embrace was slowly drifting him back to sleep. He felt his eyelids growing heavier. He then felt something which instantly woke him up. It felt like his body was cut in two and he let out a scream of pain, waking up Viola.

"What is it?" Viola asked sleepily looking at the cat which was panting. He looked up at her.

"We aren't safe here" he said walking towards the door. He looked at Viola telling her to come. She started crawling after him into the hallway. He walked to the carpet where his body had been lying before. When they moved the carpet they could here the front door being shattered to pieces. They stopped for a moment before two big hands grew out from the cat's back. He took up some of the boards showing there was some hidden stairs underneath. They could hear clangs from metal approaching them in a slow pace. Both of them climbed down the stairs before the black cats hands put back the boards and rolled out the carpet. The clang was coming closer and they were walking down the stairs trying to make as little sound as possible. They heard the door into Ellen's room being crushed. They soon reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we?" Viola whispered as she looked around the room. The room was very small being only a couple meters from wall to wall. The wood floor was covered in a thick layer mold, being almost being like a carpet. The walls was also covered in mold and spider webs, except one. It looked to be new, not a trace of being there for hundred or thousands of years. The other thing that was special was that there was a door. Viola crawled towards the door and started to try opening it. The black cat just sighed at her attempt to open the door. He grew out a hand from his back again and gripped the handle letting Viola back away. But as he gripped it he felt a sharp pain go through his body. He let go of the handle, when he did the door shattered to pieces and dust flew everywhere. When the dust disappeared they saw a blue haired girl dressed in a white sleeveless jacket without any trimming, a pair of metal gauntlets, metal boots and was pointing at the black cat with a double-edged sword about the same length as her arm.

"Not dead yet", she said with an emotionless face seeing the black cat struggling to stand up. She launched herself towards him before kicking him into the room she just came from. She grabbed Viola's head before throwing her as fast as she could in the same direction as the black cat, hoping to hit him. Viola crashed into the wall but had missed the cat. The armored girl was slowly walking towards them readying her sword. Viola looked at the girl which was walking closer towards them. She then noticed that light was streaming into the far bigger room then the other one. She looked up only to see the floor over them had also been destroyed.

'Is there something in the house she won't destroy' she thought before seeing something in the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she saw a human skeleton chained to the wall. It almost seemed to be glowing in the light. She looked at the cat which was looking at the skeleton in a trance like state.

"What are you doing, we don't have time with this. She going to kill us", she said seeing the girl coming closer towards them. But the cat just stood up and ran towards the blue haired girl with two hands emerging from his back before jumping towards her. The girl drew her sword back before thrusting it through the cats body. Viola looked at the cat in horror having a feeling that he wouldn't survive, the blue haired girl on the other hand was smiling.

"It seems you have accepted your fate, little kitty" she said looking at him in happiness. The cat just smiled while the two hand changed into a pair of feathered wings, one of them being black and the other one being white.

"To tell you the truth we accepted our fate a long time ago. All three of us", he said with the feathers shooting of his wings and flew at high speed towards the skeleton. The feathers then started to attach to the skeleton. While the blue haired girl looked at the skeleton in wonder, she didn't notice that purple smoke had started to leak out from the wound and was drifting towards the skeleton. When the purple smoke had wrapped around the skeleton it started to move its chest a little, almost like it was breathing and the feathers disappeared. Soon it started to appear internal organs, flesh, skin and clothes. The skeleton was now a 14 year old boy. He had long violet hair, reaching his shoulders, he was dressed in a wine red shirt, black jeans held up by a black leather belt and his eyes were closed. But at the same time he appeared to be mumbling something. He opened his eyes, showing his heterochromatic gold and silver eyes. He looked at the chains around his wrists and legs before taking a steady grip around them and ripped them out from the wall. He landed on the ground with the same ease and grace as a cat.

'That is!' Viola fought remembering the boy from her dream. The girl looked at the boy while pulling of the dead cat's body covering her sword in blood. She threw the body towards Viola, landing in front of her she could see it lifeless eyes. She started crying taking up the dead cat into her arms.

"What should I do? Now I will never get my body back", she said forgetting the people in front of her. She then looked up noticing that the boy had walked up to her and was offering her help up.

"Can't you see that I can't stand. I have no legs", she shouted teary eyed. But the boy didn't move, wanting her to take his hand. Viola looked at it before taking his hand. When she did she felt a wave of energy going through her body before concentrating in her stumps. She saw her legs slowly returning before her very eyes. It started with the stump opening and bones growing out before nerves, veins, muscles grew onto the bones before being covered by skin. When the blue haired girl noticed what the boy had done she fell down to her knees, dropped her sword and bowed. The boy looked confused at the girl before walking over to her.

"Why are you bowing, daughter of church?" he asked kneeling beside her. The girl looked into his gold and silver eyes seeing her own reflection in them.

"Because you're an angel. Only angels have powers like that and as a follower of God. I bow to you showing that I'm in your care", she said slowly like she would be punished if she spoke too hastily. The angel just smiled before standing up. Viola and the girl saw to pair of white feathered wings growing out from his back.

"What's you're name?" he asked the girl seeing her pale face. She still couldn't believe an angel was right in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and stared into the angels dual colored eyes.

"My name's… Jenny", she answered. The angel smiled and stood up. He stepped away from the girl without turning around. He took up a small knife. Both the handle and it's blade was around four inches long.

"Well I have some bad news for you… Jenny" he announced to the girl which also was standing up right now. She stared at him in fear and took up her sword as his wings was slowly changing color. His white wings was slowly turning black. Jenny looked at the 'angel' in pure hatred and rage as she readied her sword.

"You damn… disgusting… fallen angel" she shouted as she ran towards the dark angel. She swung her sword downwards but was easily blocked by the small knife blade. She pushed harder but the knife wasn't moving an inch.

"Oh, what beautiful rage and hatred. And just a moment ago you was showing me such a kind side" he said before pushing her back so hard that she flew into the wall, creating a crater. She stood up on her feet and didn't look the least bit hurt.

"I hope your ready to entertain me more, Jenny" he said as he pointed the knife towards her. Viola was just staring at the two trying to stare down the other.

"What just happened" Viola asked herself. Jenny picked up a small white cross from her jacket and a manic smile spread over her face.

"If I can't defeat you myself, I'll just have to use this" she said as the cross started to give of a blinding white light.

"This will be interesting" the angel said as he readied his knife. "I don't care what your sending my way, I haven't had a good fight in a thousand years."

"Now... come at me!" he shouted as the light faded.

"What in the… world is that?" Viola whispered to herself as she saw the creature besides the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ellen's POV.

I was slowly eating the soup, carefully looking up at my father to see what he thought about it.

"Is it good dad?" I asked when I noticed that his plate was empty.

"Yeah, it was really good… have I ever told you that your cooking reminds me of your mothers", he asked looking me in the eyes. I quickly searched Violas memories for any info about it, but didn't find anything.

"I don't think so. I think this is the first time you mentioned it."

"I see...", he looked out the window probably looking at the setting sun. I picked up the empty pot and started to clean it. Suddenly I started to feel a little light headed. It soon disappeared and I just shrugged it off and kept washing the pot. As I was done I started walking towards my room, but as I took one step I felt my legs yield under me and I fell to the floor. I looked as my dad ran up to me before I blacked out.

Normal POV, at the house.

Viola looked at the creature besides the battle crazy girl. It looked like a bull with black fur and red eyes, except it was almost three times bigger a normal bull and had three pair of horns sprouting from it head.

"Crush him!" the blue haired girl ordered as she pointed towards the boy. The bull let out a cry that made ground shack and started sprinting towards the boy with its head lowered. The ground shook each time its hoffs made contact with the ground. The boy was not moving, holding up his left hand towards the beast running towards him.

As the bull shaped beast got close to the boy, it turned its head making its horns go right through his hand and into his arm making sick cracking noises. It kept running towards the wall. It then suddenly stopped and started violently shake its head. The sound of flesh tearing was heard as the boy's arm was torn from his body and he was launched into the wall. Both of his wings snapped as he hit the wall before falling to the ground.

"Dead already? Oh… and here I thought this would be more entertaining." the blue haired girl said as she looked at the boys moveless body. She started walking towards him but suddenly stopped as she saw that something was wrong. Because on the boys face was not the expression of agony or fear that she was used to. No, he was smiling. He started to stand up with his arm quickly regenerating, starting by growing out new bones. It then covered the bones with muscles, nerves and blood veins, before covering everything with with skin. His mangled wings was snapping together and returning to their previous state.

"Neat huh… your expression tells me that you thought that my healing powers just went one way. Nope, I can heal myself to." he said with a smile spreading over his face.

The girl gritted her teeth in anger at the boys smile. "How dare you smile like that in the middle of battle. One where you are about get killed no less", she said through gritted teeth.

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. You just had your arm torn off and you're just smiling at it."

"No, that wasn't what i meant. I wondered if you really thought that I was losing." he explained before pointing towards the bull. As the girl looked at the bull she stared at it in shook. Its body was covered in several deep cuts and was having trouble standing because of deep cuts over its legs.

"Ho...How did that...happen."

She then noticed something shiny fly threw the air before landing in the boy's hand.

"No it can't… be." she fell to her knees as she saw the object clearly. It was the same knife she had seen in the boy's hands before. The boy started walking towards the girl and put away his knife. He then picked out some of his feathers from his wings. As he got close he knelt down besides her.

"Do you wanna keep fighting?" he asked softly. The girl shook her head. The boy held out his hand and the girl took up the white cross she had used to summon the beast shaped bull. He took the cross and turned towards the injured beast.

"I hereby order you in the pact of protection to return to this seal", he ordered the beast. The beast just looked at him with tired eyes before turning into white light and drifted into the cross. He then knelt down besides the girl ones again. They could hear Viola slowly walk towards them. Viola was watching the girl the entire time not fully trusting her.

"Kill me."

Viola looked at the girl in shock as she had just proclaimed that she wanted to be killed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't have a reason to live if I can't take down a being of darkness. And even if I was able to escape, I would be punished for my failure." she explained, her head hanging down in shame. The boy looked at the girl before pulling out his knife and cut his hand.

"Give me your hand." he ordered the girl holding out his own hand towards her.

She just looked at his hand. "Why?" she asked as she turned her head towards him.

"Just give me your hand." he ordered again. She slowly gave him her hand hesitating a little. As she laid her hand in his palm she noticed that it was both rouge and lean at the same time. He then took up the hand with the cut. The blood had started to drip down from his index finger. He placed the finger on her wrist and drew his finger over her skin, leaving a crimson trail after it. He then started to draw some weird looking symbols a little higher up her arm. When he was done started the girl to look at them suspiciously.

"What are these?" she asked, only getting a chuckle in response.

"Do you know what, I don't care. I will just kill myself", she informed as gripped her sword and aimed it at her heart. She then stabbed it into her chest, but it stopped before grazing her skin.

"Wh-What, why won't arms move?" she asked trying to make her arms move the sharp blade into her chest. She then noticed that the markings in blood the dark angel hade drew on her arm, was glowing and became warmer with each second.

"Do you like it?" he asked mockingly. Jenny was about to retort but was cut off as the marking started burning her skin making her let out a cry of pain.

"I can make it end if you want to. All you need to do is-"

"I don't care what you do just end it already" she begged, clutching the marking with her other hand. The dark angel smiled at her answer. The feathers a had picked before started to fuse together into a small black orb. He placed it over where the human heart is usually located. Jenny looked at the orb as it sunk into her chest. First nothing happened. A few moments later she felt like her heart was being squished. She soon fell unconscious from the agonising pain.

"What did you do?" Viola asked, seeing as the girl was not moving except for her chest moving almost unnoticeable up and down. He just walked up to the unconscious girl and lifted her up and carried her bridal style. he stretched out his wings and flew up towards the hole said girl had created.

Viola just stood there, thinking about what had happened. The cat had died right in front of her, the boy she had seen in her dream had appeared right out of nowhere and started fighting this crazy warrior girl with a bull that looked like it was capable to tear the house to pieces if it was ordered to. But the boy seemed to have taken it down without even being close to it, and then he put some kind of spell on the girl he fought not to long ago.

'I know I've seen those preparations for a spell before. I just don't remember for what spell.' As she was deep in thought she failed to notice that the dark winged angel was back.

"Yo"

"Black cat-! Oh, it's just you."

"Ouch, that actually hurt a little. he said trying to sound hurt, but was failing. "But I'm not surprised that you don't recognise me."

"No, I remember." she responded placing a hand on her stomach. He looked down at her hand that was placed over her gut. He let out a sigh before walking over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He then stretched out his wings and flew up towards the hole.

"I put Jenny in one of the beds in the garden. She probably won't wake up in a while"

"How come you know about the garden?" she asked feeling her eyelids growing heavy "It almost sound *yawn* like you know the place…" she said before exhaustion took her over and she fell asleep.

The boy walked towards the garden, carrying Ellen's body bridal style with easy. As he reached the garden he put her in the bed besides Jenny. He had taken of her armor before placing her in the bed and had placed it against the wall. He looked down at her. Her expression had changed from the calm one she had when he carried her here to one in pain. She was gritting her teeth and was sweating profusely. He turned his gaze downwards towards her chest. And what he saw was the black orb he forced into her had been spreading some kind of black mist through her body. Besides it was her heart, beating hysterical while the mist was wrapping around it.

"Well then… I think that's enough" he proclaimed as he formed a white orb the same size as the one inside the girl. He drew his arm backwards before slamming his open palm against her chest exactly over her heart. Her eyes snapped open and she started gasping for air as the unbearable pain spread through her body. She looked at the boy with teary eyes

"I will…" She fell unconscious before she could finish. The boy smiled seeing that the process had gone smoothly.

Ellen's POV.

"Hm… what happened. I remember walking towards my room, but then… it felt like all my strength disappeared and then I felt like I lost consciousness." I looked around seeing that it was Violas room as I could see it in her memories. There wasn't much in the room. There was a wardrobe, a desk adorned with flowers and the bed I was currently lying in. I moved myself to sit up, looking towards the window my father had so kindly opened for me. I started to stand up only to feel that my leg muscles was aching. I sat down, taking away the weight from my legs.

Then I heard something that caught my attention. The flapping of wings. It wasn't flapping itself that caught my attention, it was that the sound came from the desk.

"I already know you're there. Show yourself already." As I said the words to the invisible creature with me in my room, I heard the flapping of wings once again, this time coming closer. I felt it land in my lap. Then suddenly started spots of black appear in the air, these spots soon turned into a crow with red eyes.

"What do you want demon?"

"Oh, you don't need to be so harsh. Remember that without my help you would have died long ago"

I turned my eyes, knowing he was right. Without his medicine I would have died long before I met Viola.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing special. I just want you to repay me the favor"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

The crow seemed to smile at my answer. How a crow smiles I have no idea.

"I want you to repay me in souls and I want them to be given to me the same way as you did with the black cat"

The crow looked up at me probably amused by my horrified expression.

"I want you to form a contract with me."


End file.
